The present invention generally relates to control systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control system and apparatus that allows multiple surgical devices to be controlled from one or more input devices. Even more particularly, the present invention provides a run-time configurable control system allowing operating room component connectivity and control.
2. Description of Related Art
Many surgical procedures are performed with multiple instruments. For example, some laproscopic procedures are performed utilizing a robotic arm system produced by Computer Motion, Inc. of Goleta, Calif. to hold and move an endoscope. The surgeon may also use a laser to cut tissue, an electrocautery device to cauterize the tissue, and lights to illuminate the surgical site.
Each instrument has a unique control interface for its operation. Therefore, the surgeon must independently operate each device. For example, the surgeon must utilize a foot pedal to control the electrocautery device, a separate foot pedal to operate the robotic arm, and yet another interface to operate the laser.
Operating multiple devices may distract the surgeon, thereby reducing the efficiency of performing various procedures. Additionally, it is cumbersome utilizing various devices where each device has a separate user interface. If a new device is introduced into the operating room environment, the doctor must learn how to use the new user interface. Additionally, there is currently no known run time configurable system for operating more than one specific operating room device via voice control. As such, if there are two or more devices in the operating room that are voice controlled, the doctor has to remove the microphone used for one device and replace it with the microphone for the other device. Obviously, this creates many problems associated with productivity. Additionally, the necessity of actually switching between many user interfaces takes a measurable amount of time and as such, extends the time that a patient is under anesthesia, which may add to the danger of a procedure.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a general purpose platform for controlling a plurality of devices such that devices can be added or subtracted from the platform depending upon the environment into which the platform, also known as a control system is introduced. The system may additionally be automatically configured at start up. Additionally, what is needed is a system and method for selecting and operating one of the plurality of the attached devices, namely operating room devices. It is to the solution of the hereinabove mentioned problems to which the present invention is directed.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a control system for selecting from and controlling a plurality of devices in an operating room, the control system comprising:
a master controller, the master controller comprising:
a) means for receiving selection commands from a user wherein each selection command is associated with one specific device in electrical communication with the master controller;
b) means for receiving control commands from a user;
c) means for converting selection commands and control commands into corresponding selection signals and control signals;
d) means for routing control signals to a device specified by a selection command received by the means for receiving selection commands.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a master controller for selecting and controlling a plurality of devices. Each of the plurality of devices to be controlled are in electrical communication or in wireless communication with the master controller, either directly or via a slave controller which will be discussed in more detail hereinbelow with respect to the second aspect of the present invention.
The master controller includes means for receiving selection commands issued by a user. The selection commands available to the user are based upon the devices in electrical communication with the master controller. The master controller may recognize those devices that are in electrical communication therewith upon startup of the master controller. This will be described in detail in the description of the preferred embodiment. Each device in electrical communication with the master controller is represented by a correspondingly available selection command.
The master controller additionally includes means for receiving control commands from the user. Both the means for receiving selection commands and the means for receiving control commands from a user may be included in a voice control interface (VCI) for receiving voice commands. The system may additionally employ a foot pedal, a hand held device, or some other device which receives selection or control commands or inputs indicative of such commands from a user. The VCI provides signals indicative of a user""s selection of a specific device and signals indicative of control commands the user wishes to supply to the device specified by a specific selection command. These are known, respectively, as selection signals and control signals. If the user is using a foot pedal, hand controller or some other input device, the VCI is not utilized as the inputs are already in the form of electrical signals as opposed to voice input. Alternatively, a combination of devices may be used to receive selection and control commands and to provide selection and control signals indicative of such commands.
The master controller additionally includes means for routing control signals to a device specified by a selection command. For example, if the user wants to operate the laser, a device used in many surgeries and contemplated as being included as one of the devices that may be operated via the control system of the present invention, then the user may issue a selection command indicating such, i.e. speak the word xe2x80x9claserxe2x80x9d or the words xe2x80x9cselect laserxe2x80x9d. As such, the name of the device may serve as the selection command, or the selection command may be the combination of two or more words.
Subsequent to receiving a selection command from the user and converting the selection command into a selection signal, if necessary, the master controller then routes control commands, or control signals for a selected device indicative of control commands received from the user to the device specified by the preceding selection command. In this exemplary instance, control signals would be routed to the laser. Preferred structures for both selection commands and control commands are disclosed herein in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention.
Additionally, a controller may include means for ensuring that control signals indicative of control commands issued subsequent to the receipt of a selection command are, in fact, valid control signals. This is accomplished via a database of valid control commands and grammars that are either prestored in the master, or are prestored in a slave prior to or at system startup which is described hereinbelow.
A second aspect of the present invention is at least one slave electrically connected to the master controller. Each slave controller connected to the master controller operates similarly to the master controller for specific devices electrically connected thereto; additionally, the slave controllers may receive control commands directly from the user if they are to be used as a stand alone unit. However, if they are utilized as slaves then control commands are received at the master controller and converted into control signals and transmitted from the master controller to the slave controller that has the device specified by the last selection command received by the master controller connected thereto. This allows the control system of the present invention to operate with a plurality of different devices without the master controller requiring any knowledge of the devices connected to the slave controllers prior to startup of the control system.
The slave controllers are connected to the master controller just like any other device; however, each slave controller provides the master controller information relating to the specific devices that are connected thereto, so the master controller, generally at startup, is provided information as to exactly what devices are connected to the system. The selection commands available to the user include all devices connected to each of the slave controllers as well as the devices directly connected to the master controller. By providing an open architecture such as that generally set out hereinabove, and more particularly, a master controller and slave controllers, various devices may be controlled from a single controller, or a plurality of controllers, such that a doctor utilizing the control system will not have to switch between different control systems or interfaces, or at a minimum will have an easier interface to control each of the devices. It is additionally envisioned that the main means for selecting and controlling each of the devices will be a voice recognition system which will be described in detail hereinbelow.
Also, the control system may include audio and video outputs which are capable of alerting the user to errors in selecting, or controlling specific devices. The audio and video outputs may additionally be used to alert the user to problems with each of the specific devices as well as to provide status notices as to which device(s) are available, which devices are active, as well as a host of other device operation information which will be discussed further hereinbelow.